1. Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to an elongate radiation source cartridge. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source module comprising the elongate radiation source cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid treatment systems are known generally in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,809, 4,872,980 and 5,006,244 (all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents) all describe gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Such systems include an array of UV lamp modules (e.g., frames) which include several UV lamps each of which are mounted within sleeves which extend between and are supported by a pair of legs which are attached to a cross-piece. The so-supported sleeves (containing the UV lamps) are immersed into a fluid to be treated which is then irradiated as required. The amount of radiation to which the fluid is exposed is determined by the proximity of the fluid to the lamps, the output wattage of the lamps and the flow rate of the fluid past the lamps. Typically, one or more UV sensors may be employed to monitor the UV output of the lamps and the fluid level is typically controlled, to some extent, downstream of the treatment device by means of level gates or the like.
The radiation source typically used in these systems is known as a low pressure ultraviolet radiation lamp. More recently, some of the systems have employed the so-called low pressure, high output (LPHO) ultraviolet radiation lamps and/or amalgam lamps. Both of these types of lamps are relatively long (48 inches or more).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,370, 5,539,210 and 5,590,390 (all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents) all describe an improved radiation source module for use in gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ UV radiation. Generally, the improved radiation source module comprises a radiation source assembly (typically comprising a radiation source and a protective (e.g., quartz sleeve) sealingly cantilevered from a support member. The support member may further comprise appropriate means to secure the radiation source module in the gravity fed fluid treatment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,028 [Sarchese et al. (Sarchese)] teaches a radiation source module having a power supply that is adapted to be at least partially immersed in fluid being treated by the radiation source module.
United States patent publication 2007/0284315 [Collins et al. (Collins)] teaches a water disinfection apparatus in which elongate radiation sources are supported at both ends. One end of the water disinfection apparatus includes a power supply for the apparatus.
Notwithstanding the above advances in the art, there is still room for improvement.
Conventional radiation treatment systems feature a number of lamps that must be oriented in the fixed array (e.g., using one or more modules). In order to service the array, it is common that the array needs to be turned off and removed, compromising efficiency and/or disinfection. In addition, removal of the array normally requires a lifting device (e.g., a crane) due to the weight of the array. Conventional disinfection systems comprise a number of such arrays that are secured with respect to an effluent channel (e.g., an open channel comprising a flow of fluid). In this way, it is possible to increase the capacity of the system in a step-wise manner by increasing the number of lamps in the array or arrays in the channel.
Conventional fluid treatment systems also employ relatively low power density lamps of long length to reduce the overall number of lamps required in the fluid treatment system—see, for example, the Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents. The use of such long lamps necessitated that they be fixed at both ends to reduce the effluent flow-induced stresses to acceptable levels.
Conventional radiation source modules contain multiple lamps that are coupled to the frame, optionally including a power supply for the radiation sources in the module. Thus, when it is desired to service a single lamp in the module, it is necessary to remove the entire module from service, replace (or otherwise service) the radiation source of interest and return the module to service. This necessitates that there be redundancy in the fluid treatment system so that acceptable levels of disinfection can be attained even when one or more radiation source modules are removed from the fluid flow for servicing.
In addition, servicing of conventional radiation source modules requires that qualified personnel in the field be available to carefully remove the radiation source module from service and to disconnect the appropriate electrical connections and reconnect them after the module has been serviced. In many cases, when more than a single lamp in a given module is being serviced, there is likelihood that incorrect electrical connections will be made thereby potentially compromising the operability of the module.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a radiation source cartridge which contains the radiation source and electrical components needed to operate the radiation source so that servicing thereof is facilitated. It would also be desirable if such a radiation source cartridge was capable of being coupled to the fluid treatment system in a unique manner so that there was a unique orientation of the radiation source with respect to other radiation sources in the fluid treatment system.